


How Drunk Are You Right Now?

by FeelGoodDrag



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelGoodDrag/pseuds/FeelGoodDrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "how drunk are you right now?" with Solas and Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Drunk Are You Right Now?

Solas had never been the type to give into peer pressure. He believed himself above such ploys when Dorian would try to goad him or when Sera tried to bait him into a fury with her nonsense. But something in Iron Bull’s voice when he made the insinuation that those of Elven blood - and Solas in particular - were not able to hold their alcohol, he couldn’t let the Qunari walk away. Blame Iron Bull’s tactful manipulation he learned in the Ben-Hassrath, or Solas’ pride, or even blame the two Elven-blooded Chargers that agreed with Iron Bull, only to turn their faces in a smirk when Solas sat at the table across from the Qunari and demanded a drink.

By the end of the hour no one was sure who has bested the other, or if they even cared. The soldiers had filtered out at the late hour and the Chargers were slumped across the tavern in their drunken stupors. Solas could not remember leaving the tavern, or even walking up the stairs, although he must have because he found himself outside of the Inquisitor’s chambers and a painful scrape on his right knee.

Lavellan was still awake as she poured over a map of the Hinterlands and made notes in her journal. Solas was less than graceful when he entered her room. “Inquisitor Lavellan!” He greeted her as he quickly trotted up the small set of stairs, only almost tripping once.

Lavellan looked up, confused at first but quickly caught wind of the liquor that reeked from him when she met him halfway across the floor. “Solas? Oh, by the Crea-” she was cut off as he placed a finger against her lips. “Shh-shh ma vhenan,” he whispered loudly, Lavellan closing her eyes halfway in a typical unamused stare. “I have something, something of-of great importance to tell you,” he gently slurred out as he dropped his hand away from her. Solas took several steps back, his arms open wide. “I am the dread wolf!” He shouted before the bed caught the back of his legs and he fell into it, erupting into a fit of laughter.

Lavellan simply crossed her arms and shook her head. “How drunk are you right now?”

"Very," Solas replied once he caught his breath. The Inquisitor sighed, making her way to the bed to sit beside him as he laid still and focused on the ceiling. "I think you should try to sleep this off." She pulled a corner of the blanket over him in a sloppy attempt to cover him up. "And I will speak to Bull in the morning."


End file.
